Nodus Tollens
by eviloshhd
Summary: Berawal dari eksperimen gila dari sebuah perusahaan yang ternyata berhasil, tapi hal yang terjadi selanjutnya malah diluar prediksi. HunHan/Yaoi/Vampire!AU/A little bit Sci-Fi
1. Prologue

**_Nodus Tollens_**

Author: eviloshhd

Cast: Oh Sehun, Luhan

Rated: M

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _The idea of this story belongs to ©hotarunyan416 who gave me mandate(?) to make it as full story, sorry if I can't write it as great as yours, Makcik xD._**

 ** _But yeah, this story will contain my own version and impromptu so it's not purely like what Kak Hotarunyan416 told to me xD_**

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **Gyeongju, 2120.**

Daerah terpencil seperti pesisir laut memang seringkali digunakan sebagai destinasi untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi tidak jarang juga jika daerah-daerah yang jauh dari peradaban tersebut digunakan sebagai lokasi untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kelegalannya masih dipertanyakan. Semakin susah lokasi untuk dicapai, maka semakin susah pula kegiatan ilegal tersebut untuk tercium keberadaannya. Lihat saja _Golden Triangle_ di Asia Tenggara, tempatnya yang terpencil membuatnya susah dijangkau sehingga pengembangbiakan bunga opium masih lancar-lancar saja. Singkatnya, daerah terpencil adalah daerah _aman._

Adalah Wu Industries, salah satu perusahaan _multi-field_ yang memanfaatkan _keamanan_ daerah terpencil tersebut untuk melakukan eksperimen yang masih dianggap bertentangan dengan peraturan pemerintah. Saat ini, mereka tengah mengusahakan terobosan baru dibidang kesehatan dengan menggunakan _sesuatu_ yang eksistensinya banyak dipercaya orang-orang hanyalah sebuah mitos. Namun dari penemuan dan penelitian mereka pada _sesuatu_ itu membuat mereka yakin, _sesuatu_ itu akan bisa digunakan untuk mengubah dunia terutama dalam bidang medis.

Mereka hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Dan mereka hanya perlu banyak darah.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Bangsal di ruang bawah tanah menjadi tempat yang harus dikunjungi oleh Suho setiap harinya. Terhitung tiga kali dalam sehari dia harus kesana untuk mengecek keadaan _sesuatu_ yang menjadi kunci dari eksperimen mereka. Dengan membawa laporan, satu suntikan yang berisi cairan ekstraksi perak dan satu suntikan lain yang kosong, Suho memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menemukan _sesuatu_ itu sedang menatap kosong vas bunga yang ada di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Suho kemudian menutup pintu ruangan yang bernuansa putih itu dengan hati-hati, namun sayangnya hal tersebut tetap menimbulkan suara kernyitan yang mengundang atensi sosok selain dirinya yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Sosok tersebut menatap dingin Suho yang menatapnya balik tanpa mengatakan apapun. Keterdiaman keduanya menimbulkan keheningan yang kemudian hilang oleh suara derapan sepatu Suho yang berjalan mendekat.

Sosok itu masih menatap dingin Suho yang tengah bersiap untuk mengambil darahnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia juga masih tetap diam ketika tangan hangat Suho memegang pergelangan kirinya untuk menusukkan jarum suntik yang akan digunakan untuk mengambil darahnya yang berwarna merah pekat. Tapi, ketika Suho berniat akan menyuntikkan cairan ekstraksi perak pada sosok tersebut, sosok tersebut pada akhirnya membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Jangan," dia mencegah.

Bola mata Suho melebar terkejut, pasalnya baru kali ini sosok itu berbicara padanya dan hal tersebut cukup membuatnya kaget. Baru saja Suho membuka mulut untuk bersuara, mulutnya harus kembali terkatup karena sosok didepannya kembali berbicara.

"Semakin banyak perak yang mengalir ditubuhku akan membuatku semakin lemah," ujarnya. Dijedanya kalimatnya sejenak untuk menatap ekspresi ilmuwan yang rupanya menaruh atensi penuh pada setiap kata yang meluncur dibibirnya. "Semakin aku lemah, maka darah yang kalian ambil dariku akan semakin buruk karena aku mendekati kematian." Lanjutnya lagi, dia terlihat benar-benar serius.

"Jika… jika kalian menginginkan eksperimen kalian berhasil, maka jangan lagi memasukkan perak ke tubuhku…" Ditatapnya Suho tepat dimatanya, seolah meyakinkan bahwa setiap kalimat yang ia ungkap adalah sebuah kejujuran yang paling benar.

Suho balik menatap sosok didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit. Dia berkontemplasi, apakah dia harus menuruti perkataan sosok tersebut atau tidak. Pasalnya, dia khawatir jika dia tidak memasukkan cairan perak ke sosok tersebut, maka sosok tersebut akan menguat lalu kabur.

"Aku tidak akan kabur," Sosok tersebut berbicara kembali, berusaha menghilangkan keraguan yang masih bercokol diotak pria tersebut. Sedangkan Suho, dia sama sekali tidak terkejut jika sosok yang didepannya ini mampu untuk membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. "Kau tahu, berada disini membuatku berpikir mungkin memang saatnya aku menolong manusia, bukan lagi memangsa mereka."

Kening Suho mengernyit mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari sosok itu, dia diam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya berbicara setelah sekian lama. "Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Sosok tersebut tersenyum kecil, sebuah tindakan sederhana yang menghilangkan kesan dingin yang selama ini tersemat kepadanya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. Suaranya kini terdengar lebih bersahabat. "Jika kau masih belum percaya juga, aku akan memberitahumu namaku yang sebenarnya."

"Nama?"

"Ya. Nama." Sosok itu mengangguk. "Aku tahu kalian menamakanku Code-X karena kalian tidak mengetahui namaku. Dengan kalian mengetahui namaku, bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk mencariku jika aku sampai bertindak macam-macam? Bagaimana?"

Suho menimbang-nimbang. Otaknya memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi jika dia menerima atau bahkan menolak tawaran sosok di depannya. Hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk mengiyakan, mencoba untuk berpikir positif bahwa sosok di depannya merupakan sosok yang memegang perkataannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"

"Xiao Lu."

"Xiao Lu?" Suho mengulangi yang kemudian ditanggapi sebuah anggukan dari Xiao Lu.

"Pengucapanmu sedikit buruk, tapi tak apa… setidaknya kau sudah tahu namaku dan ku harap itu cukup untuk menjauhkan perak-perak sialan itu dariku."

Kali ini giliran Suho yang mengangguk. " _Okay,_ kalau begitu aku akan kembali kesini nanti malam."

Xiao Lu hanya menaikkan alisnya sebagai respon. Saat kemudian sosok Suho sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, Xiao Lu menyeringai dan tertawa sinis.

"Dasar manusia bodoh."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Setidaknya lima pasien dengan keadaan hampir sama terbaring dalam tempat yang mirip seperti sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. Tempat itu sebetulnya adalah laboratorium milik Wu Industries yang memang digunakan sebagai tempat mereka melakukan eksperimen. Dan lima pasien tersebut merupakan objek yang akan menjadi penentu, apakah selama ini hipotesa dan asumsi mereka memang benar adanya atau tidak.

Kelima pasien tersebut merupakan pasien leukemia dengan stadium berbeda. Dua diantara mereka bahkan sudah tahap pada stadium akhir yang membuat keadaan mereka lebih lemah dari keadaan yang lain; eksperimen X-3 dan X-4. Dipergelangan tangan kiri eksperimen-eksperimen tersebut terpasang infus yang memberi suplai nutrisi mereka agar tetap tercukupi, masing-masing dari mereka juga memiliki kardiograf sendiri yang mejadi mesin pemantau jika mereka masih hidup atau tidak.

Sebenarnya, pasien-pasien yang menjadi objek eksperimen Wu Industries sudah terhitung lebih dari lima puluh orang. Namun semuanya meninggal dengan dugaan antara 'darah imun' dan darah mereka tidak cocok sehingga 'darah imun' juga diserang oleh leukosit yang terkena sel kanker ganas. Dan lima orang yang ada disini adalah lima orang terakhir yang berhasil mereka temukan untuk menjadi obyek eksperimen sebelum mereka 'berburu' pengidap leukemia lain. Ke-limanya saat ini berada dalam keadaan tidak sadar karena baru saja diberi obat bius, mengingat saat ini sudah waktunya mereka menerima 'darah imun' yang akan menyakitkan jika diberikan ketika mereka dalam keadaan sadar.

Suho yang bertugas mengambil dan memberikan darah kepada para pasien tiba lima belas menit setelah jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat. Rekannya –Chanyeol, yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya menyambutnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tumben sekali kau telat, ada apa?"

"Xiao Lu mengajakku berbicara tadi." Jawabnya sembari menyiapkan lima suntikan yang berisi darah Xiao Lu masing-masing tiga milliliter.

"Xiao Lu? Xiao Lu siapa?" Chanyeol yang kurang familiar dengan nama itu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan selagi dia mengambil tiga suntikan dari Suho untuk menginjeksikan darah-darah itu pada eksperimen X-1, X-2 dan X-3.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si vampir." Suho menjawab, dia berpindah dari eksperimen X-4 yang baru saja ia injeksikan darah Xiao Lu menuju eksperimen X-5.

Chanyeol yang baru akan menyuntikkan darah Xiao Lu ke eksperimen X-3 berhenti sejenak, dia menatap Suho yang tengah merapikan alat-alat yang telah digunakan dengan takjub. "Dia memberitahumu namanya?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, memastikan.

" _Yes, he did."_

" _Why?"_ Rasa penasaran Chanyeol semakin bertambah. Setahunya, vampir itu sama sekali tidak mau berbicara sejak dia tertangkap dan kemudian disekap untuk dijadikan penelitian para ilmuwan disini sebesar apapun mereka berusaha untuk membuatnya membuka mulut.

Suho mengendikkan bahu. "Dia meminta agar aku tidak lagi memberinya suntikan perak sebagai ganti namanya. Katanya terlalu banyak cairan perak di dalam tubuhnya akan membuatnya mati dan merugikan kita."

 _"_ Dan kau percaya begitu saja?!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak dan menatap Suho tidak percaya, seniornya yang ia anggap lebih pintar darinya ternyata bisa melakukan hal yang begitu ceroboh.

Suho memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang memang seringkali berlebihan, tangannya lalu bergerak meraih suntikan di tangan Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai digunakan pada eksperimen X-3 dan membuangnya pada tempat khusus sebelum dibakar. " _At least we have his name._ "

" _But-"_

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol…" Suho bersedekap, menatap laki-laki jangkung di depannya dengan tegas. "Kalau seandainya dia kabur, kita masih memiliki namanya dan jangan lupa kalau kita masih punya tim pemburu vampir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Tepat setelah Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, empat dari lima pasien mengalami kejang hebat yang membuat Chanyeol dan Suho segera bertindak cepat dengan menyuntikan _benzodiazepines_ ke dalam tubuh mereka agar kembali tenang. Tapi hal tersebut sepertinya tidak berhasil karena ke-empatnya masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Untungnya tubuh ke-empat pasien tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu diikatkan kepada ranjang sehingga tidak menimbulkan kekacauan yang berarti. Tiga menit terlewati, satu persatu dari ke-empat pasien itu mulai berhenti bergerak diiringi kardiograf mereka yang menunjukkan garis lurus dengan bunyi nyaring –mengindikasikan bahwa mereka tak lagi bernyawa.

"Wow," Chanyeol berujar setelah kekacauannya berhenti. "Kita kehilangan empat nyawa sekaligus hari ini."

"Kita bahkan pernah kehilangan sebelas nyawa sekaligus, Chanyeol." Tanggap Suho. Pria berubuh mungil itu lalu melepas segala perangkat medis yang menempel di ke-empat eksperimen yang baru saja dinyatakan gagal.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia memeriksa keadaan eksperimen yang masih bertahan dan menunjukkan detak jantung yang stabil.

Eksperimen X-4.

" _Hyung,_ menurutmu apa yang membuat darah mereka tidak cocok dengan darah si vampir?" Chanyeol mengungkap rasa penasarannya sambil mengecek nadi serta detak jantung eksperimen X-4.

Suho menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, berpikir kemudian mengendikkan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin, mungkin saja… bisa saja salah, tapi ini dari asumsiku saja. Selama ini yang meninggal adalah mereka yang tingkat trombositnya dibawah standar. Sedangkan dia," Suho menunjuk ke eksperimen X-4. "Tingkat trombositnya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang yang terkena leukemia stadium 4." Ungkapnya, lalu meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mungkin saja." Ujarnya kemudian kembali memeriksa eksperimen X-4. Satu-satunya eksperimen yang baru kali ini mampu bertahan hidup setelah disuntikkan 'darah imun' ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Luar biasa." Komentarnya setelah memeriksa seluruh bagian vital eksprerimen X-4 dan hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa kondisinya dala keadaan yang sangat baik. Bahkan, kulitnya yang pucat kini mulai terlihat kemerah-merahan yang hidup. Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membeliak ketika dia, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat rambut eksperimen X-4 yang rusak akibat leukemia yang dideritanya perlahan-lahan menjadi legam yang berkilau.

" _Hyung!_ Cepat lihat ini!" Dia berteriak, sedikit membuat Suho terkejut dan pria itu semakin terkejut ketika dia melihat hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

" _It can't be…"_ Gumannya.

" _It must be!"_ Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dengan sigap dia mengambil suntikan baru di kotak penyimpanan dan langsung mengambil sampel darah dari eksperimen X-4. " _Hyung,_ aku akan ke laboratorium utama untuk memastikan." Pamitnya kemudian pergi dengan tergesa.

Suho masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dia takjub dengan perubahan fisik eksperimen X-4 dari yang benar-benar tidak memiliki harapan hidup menjadi terlihat begitu sehat, seolah tidak pernah mengidap mematikan yang bahkan didiagnosa telah berada di stadium akhir.

"Kalau kau benar-benar bertahan dan sembuh…" Suho berbicara pada sosok yang masih terlelap dalam pengaruh obat bius. "Kau tentunya akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban dan harapan…" Lalu dia melihat nama pasien yang berada disisi ranjang. "Oh Sehun."

 **-oOo-**

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tidak sabar kepada rekannya yang lain –Yixing. Yixing tidak mengatakan apapun, ekspresinya pun sulit untuk dibaca sehingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Yang kemudian dia lakukan hanya memberi kertas hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium kepada Chanyeol –menyuruh pria itu untuk membacanya sendiri.

"Ini…" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia malah menatap Yixing untuk meminta konfirmasi.

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan tersirat Chanyeol yang membuat laki-laki tersebut juga mengembangkan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Ya, kita berhasil. Tidak ada bekas sel kanker apapun ditubuhnya. Dia bersih. Seperti bayi yang baru lahir."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Suho melangkah dengan tergesa menuju bangsal bawah tanah. Dibukanya pintu ruangan Xiao Lu dengan tergesa pula. Dia ingin menyampaikan kepada Xiao Lu jika mereka telah berhasil, ingin menyampaikan bahwa Xiao Lu telah menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa. Namun semua niatan itu rupanya harus pupus setelah dia mendapati ruang yang kosong dengan lubang yang menganga lebar di tembok selatan kamar.

Xiao Lu telah kabur.

Suho sedikit oleng karena terlalu terkejut. Tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh seandainya tidak ada seseorang yang memegangi dirinya. Secara refleks Suho menoleh untuk melihat siapa penolongnya, dia lalu mendapati pria dengan tubuh jangkung dengan rambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya. Kris Wu –sang pewaris Wu Industries tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Membelalakkan mata, Suho segera melepaskan dirinya dan membungkuk.

"Ma- maafkan saya, Tuan Wu." Pintanya, kepalanya tertunduk tidak berani untuk melihat pria yang aura dominannya menguar tak karuan didepannya. Terlebih, dia adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kaburnya Xiao Lu secara tidak langsung. Dia yakin mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan dipecat.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak akan memecatmu. Otakmu masih berguna disini. Dan ya _,_ ku harap setidaknya dari kejadian ini kau akan belajar untuk tidak mempercayai makhluk menjijikkan seperti mereka lagi, Tuan Kim."

Nada bicara dengan otoritas tinggi yang disampaikan oleh Kris membuat Suho menciut, sekali lagi dia menunduk meminta maaf. "Y-ya, saya mengerti. Sekali lagi maafkan saya."

"Tidak masalah," Kris mengibaskan tangannya. "Manusia pasti pernah lalai. Dan ya, sembari kita menunggu kapan tim mendapatkan makhluk menjijikkan itu lagi, aku ingin kau mengawasi eksperimen X-4 dan mencatat perkembangannya dengan baik."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Sehun lupa apa yang terjadi padanya terakhir kali sebelum menemukan dirinya bangun di sebuah tempat asing yang terlihat seperti sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Dia terkejut, terlebih saat mendapati dirinya tidak lagi merasakan sakit seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan dan sehat. Kulitnya pun terlihat begitu hidup, tanda-tanda jika dia mengidap leukemia sama sekali tidak ada dan sekali lagi, itu membuatnya terkejut.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang menumpuk, Sehun melepas paksa jarum infus di tangan kirinya –berniat menemui dokter atau siapapun yang bertanggung jawab- yang tanpa sengaja membuat kulitnya tergores cukup lebar dan mengucurkan darah. Ketika Sehun mengusap darahnya, dia mendapati luka ditangannya menutup sendiri dan kembali seperti semula –seolah sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami luka. Badan Sehun seketika limbung, dia menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang lalu memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"Apa… apa yang terjadi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author's note:**

Itu yang diatas masalah leukemia jangan diseriusin ya :(

Maklum, namanya science-fiction x fantasy jadi ya seenak jidatnya :(

Btw, ini ide aslinya bukan dari saya, tapi dari Makcik Hotarunyan416 yang menghibahkan ini kepada saya yang sebenarnya saya sendiri ragu menerima karena tulisan saya masih banyak kekurangan sana-sini. Maklum masih belajar. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk semakin memperbaiki kedepan-kedepannya.

Oh iya, _aside from original plot_ dari Makcik, saya akan menambahkan beberapa ide saya sendiri ke dalam fanfiksi ini dan semoga saja akan berakhir baik(?) *lol*

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca~


	2. Anoma

_**Nodus Tollens**_

Author: eviloshhd

Cast: Oh Sehun, Luhan

Rated: M

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Main ideas**_ **** _ **Hotarunyan416**_

 _ **Will contain my own impromptu.**_

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **Bagian satu: Anoma**

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Abad ke-22 seharusnya menjadi abad yang lumrah bagi sesuatu yang tidak mustahil menjadi mustahil. Namun begitu, tetap saja segala ketidakmustahilan yang berhasil dipatahkan masih seringkali membuat manusia-manusia tercenung dan berpikir, 'bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?' di otak mereka.

Termasuk Sehun.

Apa yang baru saja dialaminya seharusnya bukanlah menjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan jika dia berpikir mungkin dia telah menjadi obyek eksperimen dan telah diberikan obat yang bermacam-macam oleh para ilmuwan. Tapi tetap saja, hal itu tetap membuatnya terguncang di samping ada suatu kelegaan dari hatinya bahwa dia tidak lagi berada diambang kematian. Sehun, yang saat ini masih berbaring di atas ranjang tempat dia bangun tadi masih termenung dengan memandang langit-langit ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Hatinya gamang, dan juga takut akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi selanjutnya karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia hadapi nanti.

"Oh Sehun?"

Suara berat menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun hingga membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Satu alisnya terangkat –tanda bahwa dia tidak mengenal sosok yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya dengan fasih.

"Anda… siapa?"

Sosok tadi tersenyum simpul, ekspresinya berubah begitu kontras dari pada saat dia menyapa Sehun untuk yang pertama kali tadi –arogan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kris," ujarnya, lantas menjulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Sehun. "Aku yang membawamu kemari." Lanjutnya saat tangan Sehun bersambut dengan tangannya.

"Anda… Anda yang menyelamatkan saya?"

Kris menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. Untuk beberapa hal Sehun merasa tidak suka mendengar tawa itu, tawa itu terasa… jahat? Entahlah, Sehun tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan alasannya tidak menyukai laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Bukan, bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Aku hanya orang yang punya uang untuk memfasilitasi jalannya."

Sehun terdiam, bingung bagaimana menanggapi kalimat Kris sehingga laki-laki itu hanya menatap si pria berambut pirang.

Kris menatap Sehun balik dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengamati raut kebingungan itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki itu lantas mengguman kecil. "Kau benar-benar tidak terlihat pernah memiliki leukemia stadium akhir, anak kecil," Tukasnya. "Agaknya hipotesa ilmuwan gila itu benar juga kalau darah dari makhluk menjijikkan itu bisa digunakan untuk menyokong hidup makhluk agung seperti manusia."

"Ma… makhluk menjijikkan?" Pertanyaan Sehun keluar bagai bisikan lirih, tidak yakin apakah dia diizinkan untuk mengetahui _siapa_ atau _apa_ makhluk menjijikkan yang dimaksud.

"Ya, makhluk menjijikan yang _hidup tapi tidak hidup._ " Tanpa disangka, Kris menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sekalipun tetap meninggalkan ambiguitas yang kental dalam kalimatnya. Sehun terlihat masih ingin bertanya lebih jauh namun ragu, Kris pun melihat gelagat itu namun memilih untuk tetap diam. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, anak kecil. Setelah ini akan ada banyak tes yang harus kau jalani."

Sehun hanya mengangguk takut-takut sebagai respon, kepalanya lantas menunduk –menghindari tatapan Kris entah bagaimana mampu membuatnya ciut.

Kris masih memicingkan mata dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika Sehun membaringkan diri lalu memunggunginya. Kris pun lantas mengendikkan bahunya dan memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan. Sehun menghela napas panjang ketika mendengar suara pintu ditutup perlahan, lalu memegangi dadanya yang berdebar sedikit cepat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena dia merasa takut dengan aura intimidatif pria yang menurut perkiraannya berusia jauh lebih dewasa.

Sehun masih berusia sembilan belas tahun, dan takut akan banyak hal.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

"Halo, Sehun. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun didatangi orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi kali ini yang mendatanginya memiliki wajah yang ramah dan senyuman yang hangat, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari Kris yang suara beratnya bisa saja memberi Sehun mimpi buruk. Sehun pun membalas senyum pria yang diasumsikan sebagai seorang ilmuwan jika melihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya. Jas putih panjang persis seperti apa yang biasa dia lihat di film sci-fi.

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat.

Pria tadi tersenyum, lalu menarik kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Sehun dan duduk diatasnya. "Namaku Suho ngomong-ngomong," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Aku adalah salah satu orang yang akan menangani dan mengamati perkembanganmu selama beberapa bulan ke depan."

Sehun membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan 'ahh' panjang tanpa suara sambil mengangguk paham. "Jadi beberapa bulan ke depan aku akan dirawat disini?"

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak, perawatan dengan metode konvensional seperti itu sudah kuno, kami akan memberimu apartemen untuk ditinggali dan memberikanmu sebuah pekerjaan untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh tingkat kesembuhan dan adaptasi tubuhmu dengan dunia luar pasca sembuhnya leukemia. Kami akan mengamati apakah sistem imunmu sudah benar-benar tahan dengan berbagai virus dan potensi penyakit-penyakit lain. Kau akan hidup seperti orang normal pada umumnya nanti dan kau tidak akan merasa terawasi, tenang saja. Tapi mungkin kami akan mengunjungimu setiap minggu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin."

"Lalu, berapa persen kemungkinan bahwa aku telah benar-benar sembuh dan bisa berjalan dengan bebas di luar?"

"Sejujurnya… kami belum tahu tentang hal itu." Suho mengatakannya ragu, matanya menangkap ekspresi terkejut Sehun dan segera menimpali perkataannya dengan kalimat lain. "Tapi grafik peningkatan kondisimu bisa dibilang sangat mengagumkan. Kau mungkin telah mendengarkan hal ini dari Tuan Wu, tapi sungguh, kau benar-benar seperti tidak memiliki rekam jejak penyakit mematikan. Sangat sehat."

Sehun mengangguk kaku. Entahlah, sekalipun rasanya melegakan karena dia bisa kembali hidup tanpa khawatir seperti saat dia masih mengidap leukemia, tapi tetap saja masih ada kemungkinan dia terkena hal-hal lain yang bisa saja lebih berbahaya. Pikiran dan perasaan Sehun terpecah belah. Antara khawatir, takut, namun juga ada sedikit rasa bahagia. Tapi diatas itu semua, ada hal yang lebih menyita pikiran Sehun lebih dari apapun.

"Tuan Suho,"

"Cukup panggil _'hyung'_ saja. Tidak perlu terlalu formal."

Sehun kembali mengangguk kaku. " _Hyung,_ "

"Ya?"

"Apa… siapa…" Sehun ragu untuk bertanya, sedangkan Suho menunggu laki-laki pemalu itu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa sembuh? Maksudku… apa ada yang mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakang kepadaku atau apa?"

Suho terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, Sehun bisa melihat itu. Namun pria mungil itu segera menutupi dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Ada orang baik," ungkapnya, tangannya mengusak rambut halus Sehun yang berwarna kemerahan. "Dia menyumbangkan darahnya kepadamu untuk mengganti sel-sel darahmu yang rusak."

"Jadi dia manusia?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Sedangkan Suho sekali lagi harus dibuat tersentak dengan sebuah pertayaan tidak terduga.

Suho pun berdeham, untuk pertama kaliya matanya menghindari tatapan penuh ekspektasi Sehun.

" _Hyung?"_ Sehun memanggil Suho kembali, dan kali ini Suho mendesah ringan.

"Dia seperti manusia." Jawab Suho kemudian.

Alis Sehun terangkat satu. "Seperti?"

"Ah," Suho tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku lupa jika ada laporan yang masih harus ku kerjakan. Maaf ya, tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Selamat istirahat lagi, Sehun." Pamitnya, lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sehun terdiam, dia paham betul kalau banyak rahasia yang masih belum terbongkar. Sehun penasaran –tentu saja, tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu. Sehun menghela napas panjang, mungkin pilihan terbaik saat ini hanyalah bersabar. Suatu saat dia pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Ya, dia yakin akan hal itu.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

"Jadi, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini." Suho menunjukkan apartemen yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal baru Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri menganga karena menurutnya apartemen di daerah sibuk seperti Hongdae dan bisa dibilang cukup mewah seperti ini pasti memiliki biaya sewa yang mahal. Sehun tidak yakin akan sanggup membayarnya.

Suho, yang rupanya paham dengan gerak-gerik Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Tidak usah khawatir dengan biaya sewa. Apartemen ini dibeli untukmu, bahkan status pemiliknya adalah dirimu, kau dipersilakan memiliki ini meskipun penelitian kami telah berakhir. Surat kepemilikannya ada di lemari, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kalau mau," Suho menepuk bahu Sehun. "Yang perlu kau tanggung sendiri hanya biaya listrik dan air, serta kebutuhanmu sendiri. Tapi aku rasa gaji di perusahan Tuan Wu akan lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai itu semua."

Sehun masih terdiam, dia menatap Suho dan terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia urungkan. Suho kembali menepuk bahu bidang Sehun sekali lagi. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak suka dengan apartemennya? Kita bisa mengganti dengan yang lain kalau kau mau."

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, sungguh bukan begitu," Sehun menunduk, menggigit bibir lalu melihat Suho takut-takut. "Semua ini hanya…"

"Hanya?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian menatap Suho dan berujar, "terlalu banyak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku pantas mendapatkannya atau tidak. Dan… aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih."

"Kami yang berterima kasih padamu, Sehun. Berkat kau, hipotesa dan penelitian yang kami lakukan selama bertahun-tahun menemui titik terang. Ini hanyalah sebagian dari rasa terima kasih kami."

Sehun lagi-lagi tidak tahu harus menanggapi. Oleh karena itu dia hanya tersenyum kikuk dan membiarkan tawa Suho berderai.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat karena besok hari pertamamu bekerja. Kau tidak ingin membuat kesan yang buruk di hari pertama 'kan?" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu, kalau ada apa-apa langsung saja hubungi, apartemenku ada di lantai 6."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Hari pertama Sehun bekerja sebagai salah satu anggota divisi keuangan di cabang perusahaan Tuan Wu, Sehun dikenalkan kepada karyawan yang bernama Jongin yang rupanya juga akan menjadi rekan sejawatnya. Umur mereka pun hanya terpaut satu tahun. Sehun merasa, Jongin akan menjadi teman yang baik jika dilihat dari betapa ramahnya dia mengenalkan Sehun seluk beluk kantor yang berakhir pada satu ruangan terakhir yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya nanti. Ruangan itu memiliki empat meja yang tiga dari empatnya sudah tersusun banyak berkas dan map. Sehun yakin jika meja yang masih kosong itu untuk dirinya.

"Jadi ini adalah mejamu," dugaan Sehun tepat, Jongin mengatakan jika meja itu memang mejanya. "Di sebelah kananmu nanti ada Minseok dan di sebelah kirimu ada Kyungsoo. Mejaku sendiri tepat berada di sebrang mejamu."

"Terima kasih, Jongin." Sehun memberikan senyum kecil kepada rekan barunya.

"Tidak masalah, kau sekarang bagian dari kami lagipula. Jika kau menemui kesulitan, silakan saja meminta bantuan ke salah satu dari kami."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Dia kemudian menempati mejanya dan melihat sekeliling. Pandangannya pun terhenti ke jalanan Hongdae yang bisa dia lihat dengan jelas di balik dinding kaca tempatnya bekerja. Hati Sehun tiba-tiba menghangat. Mungkin, mungkin saja, setelah ini kehidupan normalnya yang sempat tersita karena leukemia akan kembali normal. Ada senyuman kecil yang terbentuk dibibirnya ketika memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini dia cukup bahagia.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Dulu, ketika Sehun hanya bisa terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dikarenakan penyakit yang dideritanya. Dia sering kali membayangkan, akan bahagia rasanya jika dia bisa berjalan-jalan di kota dan membeli barbagai macam makanan yang dijajakan di sepanjang jalan. Dan sekarang, setelah dia dinyatakan bahwa dia telah bisa hidup normal kembali, Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana angan-angan itu perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang konkret.

Setelah pulang dari kantor jam enam sore tadi, Sehun tak lantas menuju huniannya maskipun jarak antara perusahaan dan tempat tinggalnya hanya sekitar dua ratus meter. Dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan, mengamati hiruk pikuk kota yang ia rindukan. Sehun juga menyempatkan diri untuk membeli macam-macam jajanan yang dulu tidak bisa dimakannya karena sakit. Salah satu yang paling dirindukannya adalah _odeng,_ makanan yang terbuat dari ikan itu adalah salah satu makanan kesukaannya di waktu kecil.

Berjalan perlahan, Sehun menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam Hongdae dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak seperti ini, rasanya benar-benar seperti terlahir kembali. Dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam mantel panjangnya, Sehun kembali menyusuri _Mural Street_ yang kanan kirinya banyak dipenuhi grafitti karya mahasiswa Universitas Hongik. Sehun banyak melihat pasangan-pasangan yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya saling berjalan bergandengan dan berfoto bersama di graffiti-graffiti tersebut. Sehun tersenyum, mungkin suatu hari dia akan mendapatkan pasangannya sendiri dan akan mengajaknya berkecan disini seperti yang lain.

Sehun masih terpukau dengan hal-hal disekelilingnya sehingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya. Tanpa sengaja, dia menabrak seseorang yang membuat mereka berdua hampir saja terjatuh jika Sehun tidak dengan sigap memegangi laki-laki yang ditabraknya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Maafkan saya, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja." Sehun memeriksa laki-laki didepannya untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

" _Get the fuck off!"_ Sentaknya sembari menepis tangan Sehun. Orang asing itu sempat menatap Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki dan terlihat seperti mencium sesuatu. Laki-laki itu lantas mendecih, meludah sembarangan lalu melihat Sehun dengan mata yang berkilat penuh kebencian. "Menjijikkan." Desisnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sehun terpaku, terlalu tergugu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Sehun mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin. Kata 'menjijikkan' yang dilontarkan orang asing tadi entah mengapa terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam ingatannya. Sehun juga masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi laki-laki itu saat melihatnya. Awalnya dia mengira jika tubuhnya mengeluarkan bau badan yang kurang sedap, namun setelah dia memeriksa dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya bahkan masih menguarkan bau parfum _Abercrombie & Fitch_ yang ia pakai.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi, membiarkan punggung bidang telanjangnya terguyur air sembari mencoba mendinginkan kepala. Sebenarnya, ada hal lain yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti ini. Entah kenapa, saat dia bertatapan dengan orang asing tadi, dia merasa kenal dengan orang asing itu. Padahal seratus persen yakin jika mereka sama sekali belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Hanya saja tadi itu…

Semuanya jadi terasa aneh.

Mendesah pelan, Sehun memutuskan lebih baik setelah ini dia beristirahat saja. Mungkin saja tadi itu hanya perasaannya.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Sehun memakan makan siangnya dengan malas-malasan. Sejak kemarin, Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa mengenyahkan ingatan itu dari pikirannya. Jongin yang menemani Sehun makan siang dan melihat gelagat tidak nyaman itu pun akhirnya berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Sehun bicara.

"Kau tahu," Jongin memulai, dia melirik Sehun dan mendapati laki-laki berusia sembilan belas tahun itu mulai memberikan perhatian kepadanya. "Aku sudah cukup lama bekerja disini, sekitar tiga tahun lalu dan pada saat itu usiaku masih tujuh belas tahun. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan jenjang pendidikanku di SMA karena waktu itu aku tidak memiliki biaya, tapi kemudian perusahaan ini mau membiayaiku untuk mengambil kursus keuangan dan sebagai gantinya aku harus bekerja disini. Dan sekarang hidupku sudah cukup nyaman sekalipun aku tidak memiliki gelar."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Kau beruntung sekali rupanya, pasti kau bahagia."

"Tentu saja," Respon Jongin dengan senyuman lebar. "Menurutku, perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan paling baik yang pernah ada." Lanjutnya lalu mengunyah makanan yang ada didepannya. "Tapi kau tahu, perusahaan ini juga sering mendapatkan rumor-rumor aneh. Tapi aku yakin jika rumor aneh itu hanya karena orang lain iri dengan kesuksesan dan reputasi yang dimiliki."

"Rumor aneh?" Sehun mengulang, Jongin menatap Sehun dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Rumor aneh macam apa?"

"Aku pernah dengar jika perusahaan ini memiliki markas khusus di daerah terpencil untuk melakukan eksperimen. Kalau tidak salah eksperimen menyembuhkan pasien penyakit leukemia dengan darah vampir. Rumor yang sangat tidak masuk akal." Tuturnya, Jongin melewatkan ekspresi terkejut Sehun karena dia kembali memakan udonnya. "Lagi pula," lanjutnya. "Makhluk seperti vampir tidak akan ada di abad ke-22. Bumi sangat panas, aku yakin mereka tetap akan terbakar menjadi abu sekalipun itu malam hari. Benar 'kan, Sehun?"

"Sehun?" Jongin memanggil Sehun sekali lagi karena laki-laki itu tidak memberi respon. Jongin memicingkan matanya ketika mendapati Sehun malah terlihat melamun sehingga ditepuknya bahu laki-laki itu hingga dia terkjut.

"Huh? Ya, kau benar. Itu tidak mungkin." Sehun refleks menjawab gugup, dia menghindari tatapan Jongin, sedangkan Jongin sendiri hanya mengndikkan bahu karena itu.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Sehun memotong wortel sembari menunggu kedatangan Suho yang berkata bahwa dia akan berkunjung hari ini untuk memeriksa Sehun. Karena tidak terlalu fokus, tangan Sehun tidak sengaja ikut teriris pisau yang membuat darahnya kemudian mengucur cukup banyak. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun langsung memasukkan jarinya yang terluka ke dalam mulutnya agar darahnya berhenti mengalir. Setelah Sehun tidak lagi merasakan rasa asin darah, Sehun pun melihat jari telunjuknya dan terperangah.

Lagi, luka yang ia yakini menganga cukup lebar tadi kini hilang tak berbekas.

Terlalu terkejut, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan pisaunya hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan gaduh. Bersamaan itu, Suho masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan segera berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi kepada Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Dengan sigap Suho memeriksa tubuh Sehun untuk mengcek apakah ada yang terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sehun berujar lirih, hal itu menghentikan apa yang Suho baru saja lakukan. "Hanya… hanya tadi aku terkejut dengan serangga yang lewat diatas tanganku." Sehun tertawa kikuk.

Suho menghembuskan napas lega. "Kau ini, membuat orang khawatir saja."

"Maaf, _hyung._ "

"Sudahlah, ayo ke ruang tamu. Aku akan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan kepadamu."

Suho memeriksa hasil pemeriksaan singkatnya kepada Sehun dan mengangguk beberapa kali. Dari ekspresinya, dia terlihat cukup puas dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan. "Hasilnya sangat bagus, kau benar-benar sehat. Kalau hasilnya seperti ini terus maka kemungkinan kami hanya mengawasimu sampai tiga bulan ke depan. Oh iya, apa kau tidak mengalami sesuatu yang aneh seperti ada bagian dari tubuhmu yang berubah atau yang lain?" Tanyanya, Sehun refleks menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak ada," tambahnya kemudian, Suho pun mengangguk paham sambil menambahkan catatan pada laporannya.

" _Hyung,_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun berbicara lagi setelah cukup lama.

"Tentu," jawab Suho sambil merapikan alat-alat yang telah ia gunakan untuk memeriksa Sehun tadi. "Tanyakan saja."

" _Hyung,_ apa benar kalau aku sembuh karena darah vampir?"

Aktifitas Suho terhenti sejenak, dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit. "Dari mana kau mendengar itu?" Suho balik bertanya, matanya sama sekali tidak meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku tidak sengaja,"

Suho mendesah ringan, lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Ikut aku,"

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Suho mengajak Sehun ke apartemennya yang berada lantai enam. Pria itu kemudian mempersilakan Sehun duduk selagi dia mengambil sesuatu yang katanya adalah hal yang akan memberi tahu Sehun hal yang telah menyembuhkan sakitnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh memberitahukan ini kepadamu, tapi karena kau sudah tahu aku rasa tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil selamat dan sembuh." Suho memberikan sebuah map yang didalamnya terlampir catatan-catatan yang tidak terlalu dimengerti oleh Sehun.

"Itu data-data penderita leukemia yang menjadi objek penelitian kami. Semuanya sama sepertimu, tidak memiliki keluarga. Dan mereka semua… mati," Suho menjelaskan. Sehun menatapnya terkejut. "Ya, aku tahu kau saat ini mungkin menganggap kami keji. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang apa yang kami lakukan ini bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori kejahatan genosida*. Tapi memang tidak bisa dipungkiri jika mereka yang hidup sebatang kara bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik, ketika percobaan kami gagal, maka kami akan tinggal mengubur mereka atau pun mengkremasinya dan membuang abu mereka ke laut tanpa ada yang akan merasa kehilangan. Tapi sesungguhnya kami hanya ingin mencari formula agar mereka bisa sembuh dari penyakit itu. Mereka akan dianggap berjasa."

Sehun diam, terlalu terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja didengarnya sehingga dia hanya memandangi kertas-kertas yang ada ditangannya dengan tatapan nanar. Beberapa saat berlalu seperti itu hingga satu kertas jatuh kemudian menyita keterpakuan Sehun dan Sehun pun mengambilnya.

Sebuah foto. Foto seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"Dia Xiao Lu, vampire yang darahnya digunakan untuk menyembuhkanmu."

Dan orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author's note:**

 ***genosida:** pembunuhan manusia secara massal/besar-besaran.

Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017 \\(^o^)/ (meskipun masih kurang beberapa jam lagi, lol). Semoga kedepannya kita semua akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik'-')9

Terima kasih juga kepada seluruh readers yang sudah mendukung karya ini, segala saran dan kritik saya terima dengan baik dan saya sekali lagi sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu *malah jadi kaya awarding speech* lol.

Terima kasih juga teruntuk kakak-kakak dan adek-adek panutan di grup yang ga pernah normal dan hobi banget gonta-ganti nama tapi selalu membimbing dalam banyak terutama bagaimana cara menulis yang baik. Wo ai ni men! Wkwkwk

Dan terakhir, terima kasih telah membaca~!

 **520!**


	3. Clarus

_**Nodus Tollens**_

Author: eviloshhd

Cast: Oh Sehun, Luhan

Rated: M

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **Bagian Dua: Clarus**

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Ketika Sehun masih kecil, dia seringkali berfantasi hidup di dunia dongeng dengan banyak makhluk mitos yang menjadi kawan-kawannya, termasuk vampir, _werewolf,_ peri dan masih banyak makhluk lain yang dalam pikiran polosnya nyata. Dalam dunia imajinernya, makhluk-makhluk itu kesemuanya baik, mereka semua mengayomi Sehun yang notabene anak pemalu yang sedikit susah untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan dan pergaulan. Dunia imajiner Sehun lantas membuatnya lebih sering menyendiri di salah satu sudut panti yang menghadap ke sebuah jalan setapak menuju hutan. Menatap pepohonan rimbun yang ia yakini dibaliknya banyak peri yang akan membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran indah pada musim semi.

Ketika Sehun mulai beranjak dewasa, dia mulai paham jika khayalan masa kecilnya tak lebih dari sebuah fatamorgana. Sehun mulai berhenti mempercayai eksistensi makhluk-makhluk yang menemani masa kecilnya dan memulai kehidupan baru dengan pemikiran yang lebih realistis. Namun sekalipun begitu, kebiasaan menyendirinya tetap tidak pernah berubah. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya dengan membaca, membawa dirinya menyelam ke dalam setiap untaian kata yang terususun apik disetiap lembar halamannya.

Keterdiaman dan sifatnya yang penyendiri itu yang kemudian membuatnya tidak begitu dikenal meskipun dia sudah menghabiskan lima belas tahun hidupnya di panti yang telah menampungnya. Bahkan ketika dia tahu dia mengidap leukemia, Sehun masih tetap diam. Sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melaporkan keadaannya kepada sang pengasuh. Dia membiarkan dirinya tersakiti dan berjuang seorang diri. Karena menurutnya, tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan sekalipun tubuhnya nanti akan berubah menjadi abu. Dia bahkan telah berencana untuk mati dengan tenang di kamarnya ketika dia sadar bahwa semakin hari tubuhnya semakin lemah. Bisa dikatakan jika dia tumbuh menjadi seorang yang memiliki rasa optimisme rendah.

Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain. Suatu hari Sehun terbangun di tempat yang benar-benar asing, dengan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak terasa nyeri seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia bahkan merasa dirinya begitu sehat. Sehun kebingungan –tentu saja, namun hal-hal yang terjadi dikehidupannya selanjutnya lebih membuatnya kehilangan kata untuk bicara. Dimulai dari dia yang telah dinyatakan bebas penyakit leukemia, mendapat tempat tinggal baru, pekerjaan, dan berbagai hal lain yang membuatnya seringkali tertegun.

Tapi di atas itu semua, ada hal lain yang benar-benar mengguncang diri Sehun. Adalah fakta jika dirinya saat ini bisa hidup karena darah vampir yang diinjeksikan ditubuhnya. Jika sebelumnya Sehun merupakan pemuda tanpa tekad, maka saat ini, setelah kesembuhannya Sehun memiliki satu hal yang benar-benar ingin dicapainya. Dia ingin mengenal sosok yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

"Dia Xiao Lu, vampir yang darahnya digunakan untuk menyembuhkanmu," Suho berujar sambil menatap foto yang masih berada digenggaman Sehun. "Dia memesona," ungkapnya lagi, setelah Sehun tidak memberikan respon apapun atas pernyataannya. "Kalau saja dia manusia, mungkin aku akan mengkonsiderasikannya untuk menjadi teman kencan, atau bahkan teman hidup." Candanya lagi, namun lagi-lagi pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bergeming dengan mata tajam yang masih terfokus ke objek yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Sehun?" Suho memanggil, ditepuknya bahu lebar milik Sehun hingga membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Huh? Apa _hyung_ mengucapkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya, sedikit tergagap.

Suho tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada," sekali lagi Suho menepuk bahu Sehun. "Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja, mungkin kau masih terlalu terkejut dengan ini semua sehingga tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Aku benar 'kan?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil, terlihat malu karena Suho dapat dengan mudah membacanya layaknya sebuah buku yang terbuka.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, lagi pula kesempatanmu untuk bertemu Xiao Lu lebih kecil dari pada mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Aku yakin dia ke Roma atau Italia, di sana terdapat markas besar vampir atau semacamnya. Aku tidak terlalu paham tentang hal itu-"

 _Tidak, dia di sini. Sangat dekat dan aku telah bertemu dengannya._

"-tapi jika spekulasiku benar, mungkin dia memang ke sana untuk memulihkan diri, karena ya… mungkin saat kita menggunakan darahnya untuk eksperimen, bisa dibilang kami menyiksa dia secara fisik dan psikologis."

"Menyiksa…?" Kata itu begitu menyita perhatian Sehun sehingga tanpa sadar dia mengucapkannya dengan keras dan menatap Suho dengan tatapannya yang menuntut.

"Ya," Suho mendesah halus. "Kami menguncinya di ruangan yang terisolir, menyuntiknya dengan cairan perak yang bisa melumpuhkannya selam berjam-jam agar dia tidak kabur, memberinya darah mayat yang hampir beku sebagai makanannya agar dia semakin lemah, dan masih banyak hal lain. Pernah sekali aku mendengar bagaimana dia merintih dan begitu terlihat kesakitan ketika salah satu rekanku menyuntiknya dengan cairan perak yang telah dicampur dengan kloroform. Pada saat itu… _I thought he was close to dying._ " Suho mengucapkannya sambil menatap langit-langit apartemen, menerawang kembali wajah tersiksa Luhan yang sangat membekas dalam ingatannya.

Terutama rintihan itu…

Suho kembali mendesah halus. "Tapi ternyata Xiao Lu adalah sosok yang kuat. Dia masih mampu bertahan dan sejujurnya itu membuatku kagum. Setelah melihat betapa tersiksanya Xiao Lu, aku kemudian mengajukan diri agar aku saja yang menanganinya. Aku orang yang mudah merasa tidak tega, jadi aku tidak pernah mencampurkan kloroform dalam suntikannya. Aku merasa itu juga yang membuat Xiao Lu kemudian sedikit bersikap lunak kepadaku. Tapi ya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayai seorang vampir, dia tetap saja kabur di akhir." Suho mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tawa kecil.

Sehun diam mendengarkan, setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Suho ia serap lamat-lamat dan ia simpan baik-baik dalam ingatan. Setelah mendengarkan sedikit kisah dari Xiao Lu, entah kenapa Sehun semakin penasaran dengan sosoknya. Sebenarnya, Sehun telah memiliki gambaran bahwa Xiao Lu akan memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan kejam, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan niatan Sehun untuk mencarinya. Sehun ingin bertemu, berbicara, berterima kasih dan juga… meminta maaf.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Keinginan Sehun untuk bertemu Xiao Lu harus terjegal banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah minimnya informasi yang ia ketahui tentang sosok tersebut. Dia hanya tahu nama, fakta bahwa dia seorang vampir dan juga fakta bahwa dia begitu memesona. Nama Xiao Lu mungkin bisa ia jadikan hal utama untuk mencari keberadaannya karena tidak mungkin Sehun dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mencari vampir, orang-orang bisa menganggapnya gila. Berbekal hal tersebut, Sehun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor walikota dan ke bagian administrasi penduduk untuk menanyakan apakah ada orang yang bernama Xiao Lu yang tercatat menjadi penduduk kota pada Kamis sore.

Sehun awalnya gugup, karena biasanya bukan dia yang mengawali pembicaraan dengan orang asing. Namun ketika staf di sana memberikan senyuman tipis, Sehun merasa sedikit tenang meskipun rasa gugupnya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Sehun mengambil nomor antrian, lantas duduk di tempat yang disediakan sembari menunggu gilirannya dipanggil yang untungnya tidak terlalu lama karena tak banyak orang yang datang pada sore hari. Bahkan Sehun bisa dikatakan sebagai orang terakhir yang datang. Sehun pun mendudukkan dirinya di depan petugas yang memiliki papan nama Kim Jongdae. Sehun mengernyit, wajah orang di depannya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea, dia lebih terlihat kalau dia berasal dari Tiongkok. Mengenyahkan pikiran tidak pentingnya, Sehun memberikan senyuman tipis yang dibalas dengan ramah oleh laki-laki di depannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanyanya ramah, Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Saya sedang mencari alamat seseorang, tapi saya hanya mengetahui namanya." Ungkap Sehun, Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya paham lalu membuka data penduduk yang memuat seluruh penduduk di Hongdae baik penduduk tetap maupun pengunjung di komputer miliknya.

"Boleh saya tahu nama orang yang Anda cari?"

"Namanya Xiao Lu." Jawab Sehun, dia melewatkan raut terkejut Jongdae karena dia terfokus pada apa yang ditampilkan komputer Jongdae.

"Xiao Lu?" Ulang Jongdae, Sehun mengiyakan dengan gumaman ringan dan mata yang masih terfokus pada layar komputer.

Jongdae menuliskan nama Xiao Lu ke bar pencarian namun tidak ada hasil yang ditemukan. Sehun terlihat menyerah, tanpa sadar dia menghembuskan napas sedikit keras dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Jongdae menepuk bahu Sehun sehingga pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Apa orang yang Anda cari ini Orang Tiongkok?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil. "Saya tidak tahu, saya hanya tahu namanya."

Kali ini Jongdae yang kemudian menghela napas. "Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi bolehkah saya menanyakan alasan kenapa Anda mencari Tuan Xiao Lu?"

"Saya hanya ingin berterima kasih dan meminta maaf," jawabnya tanpa perlu berpikir. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah realisasi menghantam Sehun sehingga pemuda itu membulatkan matanya penuh dan beralih menatap Jongdae. "Anda mengenal Xiao Lu?!"

Jongdae, tanpa disangka bersikap tenang dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang baru saja diajukan kepadanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Jika Xiao Lu yang kau maksud dengan yang ku maksud sama," Jongdae tidak lagi bersikap formal kepada pemuda dihadapannya. Tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dada dengan kepala yang sedikit miring ke samping. "Maka lebih baik kau hilangkan saja keinginan untuk bertemu dengannya."

Dingin.

Ucapan Jongdae terasa begitu dingin dan itu membuat Sehun lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Tapi kenapa?" Kali ini Sehun kembali terkejut, namun dia lebih terkejut akan dirinya sendiri. Baru kali ini dia berani untuk membalas ucapan orang lain yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Jongdae tertawa kecil, tawa yang terlihat begitu meremehkan hingga Sehun kesal dibuatnya. "Jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu, maka sebaiknya kau kubur dalam-dalam keinginanmu itu. Tapi jika kau sudah bosan dengannya, kau bisa menemukannya di tempat di mana itu yang tergelap namun bersinar."

"Maksud-"

" _Time's up,_ Tuan. Sampai jumpa dan selamat beraktifitas kembali." Potongnya, lantas meninggalkan Sehun yang termangu.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Pikiran Sehun kacau.

Beberapa hari ini dia terbebani dengan pekerjaan yang semakin hari semakin banyak, namun dia juga tidak bisa mengenyahkan perkataan Jongdae dari pikirannya. Tempat tergelap namun bersinar, satu lagi petunjuk yang ia dapatkan namun sayangnya petunjuk itu malah menambah teka-teki baru. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menulis daftar kemungkinan tempat-tempat tergelap yang berada di sekitar tempat tinggalnya, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan juga jika tempat tergelap itu berada di luar regional Seoul. Sehun hampir saja menyerah.

"Kau terlihat stres akhir-akhir ini." Jongin memberikan Sehun minuman kaleng ketika mereka makan siang di kantin.

"Terima kasih," Sehun memberikan senyuman tipis. "Ya, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan sedikit menumpuk."

"Kau bohong," Jongin berkata enteng. Dia memakan nasinya lahap meskipun dia sadar jika Sehun saat ini menatapnya terkejut. Setelah menelan makanannya, Jongin mengarahkan sumpit ke Sehun kemudian berkata. "Aku tahu kau sedang kebingungan mencari seseorang. Stres yang kau alami bukan dari pekerjaan karena aku tahu dengan baik kau sangat mampu untuk melakukannya. Jadi sekarang katakan padaku, siapa yang kau cari?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun malah balik memberikan pertanyaan kepada Jongin yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh pemuda itu.

"Anggap saja aku cenayang, oke? Jadi aku tahu segalanya tentangmu termasuk warna celana dalam yang kau pakai sekarang. Jadi, siapa?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," Sehun pada akhirnya menjawab. "Tidak mengenal secara pribadi maksudnya, namun yang jelas orang ini telah berjasa besar dalam hidupku."

"Apa kau tidak memiliki pentunjuk apapun tentang keberadaannya atau sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membawamu kepadanya?"

"Aku hanya tahu namanya dan seseorang mengatakan kepadaku jika aku bisa menemuinya di tempat di mana itu yang tergelap namun bersinar." Sehun mendesah halus, teringat bahwa itu masih menjadi sebuah teka-teki yang sepertinya akan memakan waktu untuk terpecahkan.

"Puncak Insubong, Gunung Bukhansan," celetuk Jongin. "Itu salah satu tempat tergelap ketika malam hari. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun di sana ketika mendung. Tapi ketika kau datang ke sana ketika langit sedang cerah, kau bisa melihat banyak kunang-kunang dan bintang yang bersinar. Sayang sekali tempat itu sekarang ditutup."

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Bisa jadi tempat yang baru saja disebutkan Jongin memang tempat Xiao Lu berada. Tapi ada satu hal juga yang menggelitik Sehun untuk tidak ditanyakan kepada Jongin. "Kenapa tempat itu ditutup?"

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak pembunuhan di sana. Polisi tengah menyelidiki hal itu namun mereka hanya menemukan jalan buntu. Korban-korban yang meninggal sama sekali tidak ditemukan sidik jari atau apapun yang bisa membawa mereka ke tersangka. Tapi kau tahu, semua korban itu terbunuh dengan cara yang sama. Leher mereka tersayat lebar, namun tidak berdarah. Keadaan mayatnya juga sangat memprihatinkan, tubuh mereka terlihat kisut dan begitu pucat seolah darah mereka telah habis diminum." Jongin bergidik ngeri setelahnya. "Siapa yang tega melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu, ya?" Jongin bertanya, lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

' _Ternyata memang benar.'_ Sehun berujar dalam hati. Dan dia tahu, tahu dengan pasti siapa pelakunya.

Pasti itu adalah sosok yang dicarinya.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Sehun memilih hari Sabtu sebagai hari di mana dia akan pergi ke Puncak Insubong karena esoknya dia tidak harus ke kantor untuk bekerja. Dia tidak membawa perbekalan terlalu banyak karena sesungguhnya, setelah dia sembuh dari sakitnya, dia hampir tidak pernah merasakan lelah ataupun lapar. Energinya seolah tidak habis-habis. Sehun juga memutuskan untuk menggunakan jalan memutar untuk ke Puncak Insubong karena di yakin jika jalur utama masih berada dalam inspeksi polisi.

Melewati jalan setapak, Sehun menatap sekitar karena siapa tahu jika Xiao Lu tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya. Namun sampai hari hampir gelap, Sehun sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Hingga kemudian, Sehun telah sampai ke tempat yang di maksud ketika langit jingga baru berubah warna menjadi gelap yang perlahan-lahan mulai padat. Sehun menyalakan lampu _portable_ yang dia bawa, sembari menikmati udara alam yang terasa segar. Menikmati angin di daerah puncak yang rasanya belum pernah dia rasakan.

Ketika Sehun baru akan membuka tas yang berisi perbekalan miliknya, sekelebat bayangan yang melewati ranting-ranting seketika mengambil alih perhatiannya. Napas Sehun tiba-tiba tercekat, rasa takut yang mati-matian ditekannya muncul dan membuatnya duduk tak bergerak seolah sebuah patung. Sehun menghela napasnya, bisa jadi ini hari terakhir dia hidup jika mendengar bagaimana orang-orang yang berakhir mati di sini terbunuh dengan tragis.

Sehun berjingkat ketika mendengar suara ranting terinjak di belakangnya. Dia ingin menoleh, namun rasa takutnya masih menguasai sehingga dia hanya melirik dari sudut mata saja. Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat, Sehun tiba-tiba terpelanting dengan sebuah sayatan lebar di leher. Sehun memegangi lehernya dan meringis perih. Tapi itu hanya terjadi untuk sementara karena lukanya tertutup dan kembali normal dengan cepat.

Sehun menghela napas lega, sepertinya dia tidak akan mati malam ini. Sehun lantas melepaskan tangannya yang masih memegangi leher, melihat darah yang tadi sempat mengalir lalu melihat sekitar. Mencari sosok yang menyerangnya karena dia kini sedikit lebih berani. Sehun berjingkat lagi, kali ini penyerangnya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan iris mata merah yang memendam rasa benci.

Dan ternyata benar.

Dia memang Xiao Lu.

"T-tuan Xiao Lu _…_ "

Sosok di depannya mendecih. "Aku tebak Suho telah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut. "Ya, dia sudah menceritakannya."

"Menjijikkan," Xiao Lu mendesis kecil. "Kau tidak seharusnya hidup, kau tahu." Ujarnya, nadanya sedikit meninggi. "Kau bahkan bukan manusia lagi," setelah mengatakan ini, Xiao Lu terbahak mengerikan, menunjukkan taring-taring tajamnya yang bisa saja ia gunakan untuk mengoyak tubuh Sehun.

"Bukan manusia?"

"Tentu saja bukan," sahutnya sinis. "Kau hidup dengan dan dari darahku. Tentu saja kau bukan sepenuhnya manusia lagi. Tapi jangan harap kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami, kasta kami terlalu tinggi untuk dicampuri makhluk rendahan dan tak berguna seperti kalian."

Sehun termenung. Bibirnya terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali karena tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas kalimat Xiao Lu.

"Kau menakutinya, Lu Han." Satu suara asing tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pepohonan. Menginterupsi apa yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Sehun.

" _The fuck?!_ Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan untuk tidak memanggilku dengan nama asliku, Kim Jongdae!" Luhan menoleh ke belakang, ke pepohonan yang dari baliknya kemudian keluar sosok berjubah hitam dengan tudung kepala yang ia buka setelah berada di dekat Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kau juga masih sering memanggilku dengan nama manusiaku seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan, jadi aku rasa kita impas." Balasnya, lantas tersenyum mengejek dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun. "Kita bertemu lagi." Ungkapnya kemudian.

"Anda…"

"Staf administrasi penduduk di kantor walikota yang kau temui tempo hari," Jongdae tertawa lagi. "Terkejut?"

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. Sedangkan Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Percuma. Kita tidak bisa memangsanya, lebih baik ke tempat lain saja," Ungkap Luhan tiba-tiba. "Lagi pula aku jengah melihatnya. Hidup dengan darah yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk mengalir di tubuhnya yang rusak."

Jongdae tertawa keras. "Luhan… Luhan, kau lucu sekali. Kau tahu-"

" _Shut the fuck up!"_ Luhan mencekik kerah jubah Jongdae, mata merahnya terlihat jika dia bisa saja menguliti Jongdae.

Jongdae tertawa kecil, dia melirik Sehun yang hanya menatap mereka dengan raut wajah yang sangat memancarkan bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. "Hei, Manusia. Bukankah tempo hari kau mengatakan jika kau ingin berterima kasih dan meminta maaf kepada Luhan?"

Mata Sehun membulat, kepalanya mengangguk cepat lalu dengan sigap dia berlutut. Hal itu menarik perhatian Luhan yang tangannya masih mencengkram kerah jubah Jongdae dengan kuat. Sehun menghela napas panjang, dia menatap Luhan tepat di mata merahnya meskipun sejujurnya saat ini hatinya masih ketar-ketir takut. "Tuan Luhan _,_ aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku bisa kembali hidup. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya sejenak untuk menyelami mata Luhan yang meskipun berkilat marah namun tetap indah. "Maaf karena gara-gara orang sepertiku, yang seperti kau katakan tadi tidak pantas untuk hidup, kau jadi ikut menderita."

Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya kepada Jongdae dengan kasar, lantas melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar kepada Sehun dan berganti mencengkramnya. "Menderita?" Ulangnya. "Kata menderita saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa tersiksanya aku disana, kau bajingan!" Luhan mendorong Sehun dengan kasar hingga punggung pemuda itu terbentur batu yang menyebabkannya meringis kesakitan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan memberikan tatapan kebencian terakhir kepada Sehun sebelum kemudian menghilang dari dua orang yang masih berada di sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun bangkit. Sehun menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lirih. "Anggaplah kau beruntung karena darah Luhan membantumu untuk tidak seperti manusia-manusia lemah lain."

"Maksud Anda? Apa saya sekarang bukan manusia?"

"Kau manusia," ungkap Jongdae. "Tapi kau akan berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Kau akan memliki kemampuan regenerasi berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Itu menjelaskan mengapa lukamu cepat sembuh." Jelasnya.

Sehun seketika merasa lega. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan lagi seorang manusia, dia tiba-tiba merasa khawatir dengan masa depannya nanti. Dia sempat berpikir apakah dia nanti akan berubah menjadi vampir dan menjadi bagian dari mereka, namun Luhan juga menyanggah bagian itu. Tapi kini segalanya telah jelas. Dia tetap manusia, hanya sedikit berbeda.

"Tapi," satu kata dari Jongdae kembali menarik atensi Sehun. Sehun kembali memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. "Kau berpotensi membuat perang antara kaum vampir dan manusia pecah."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tahu, Luhan saat ini diincar baik dari golongan manusia dan golongan vampir," Jongdae kembali menjelaskan. "Kesembuhanmu tentu membuat ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila itu semakin mengicar kami dan berencana menngkap kami dalam skala besar untuk dijadikan sapi perah untuk menyelamatkan manusia-manusia yang sekarat. Sedangkan orang-orang dari Victorie mengincar Luhan karena dia dianggap sebagai dalang terungkapnya identitas kami dipublik. Aku yakin jika Victorie akan memenggal kepala Luhan begitu dia tertangkap tanpa diadili."

Melihat raut khawatir Jongdae, Sehun mau tidak mau menjadi merasa bersalah. Karena meskipun dia juga bisa dibilang sebagai korban, tapi berkat dia juga lah potesi perang itu muncul. Terlebih Luhan yang saat ini keselamatannya terancam. Sehun merasa dia adalah pihak yang paling bertanggung jawab atas semua itu.

"Tuan Jongdae," panggil Sehun pelan, Jongdae menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. "Bisakah Anda membantu saya?"

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Sehun melihat rumah yang ada di depannya. Terlihat normal tanpa ada indikasi jika rumah ini ditinggali oleh seorang vampir. Rumah yang terletak lumayan jauh dari pusat kota ini bahkan terlihat asri dengan bunga-bunga yang terawat apik di pekarangannya. Membenarkan posisi ranselnya, Sehun masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah tersebut tanpa permisi. Ketika dia telah berada di depan pintu, Sehun menghela napas panjang lantas memencet bel rumahnya perlahan.

Sehun bisa mendengar langkah pelan yang perlahan mendekati pintu. Dadanya menjadi berdebar meskipun dia sudah menyiapkan semua ini selama beberapa hari terakhir. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Luhan yang terlihat _normal_ dengan kaos polos dan celana pendek bercorak tentara. Rambutnya tidak diatur sehingga menutupi dahinya, dia terlihat begitu _manusia._

Manusia yang memesona.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, irisnya yang tadi berwarna cokelat muda langsung berubah menjadi merah. Lagi, dia menatap Sehun dengan penuh rasa benci. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" Ketusnya.

"Tuan Luhan," Sehun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Izinkan aku untuk tinggal denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A** uthor's note:

#5YearsWithHunHan

Haduh ga nyangka udah lima tahun aja ini kapel berlayar dengan berbagai macam ombak yang menghantam. Banyak kenangan ya selama lima tahun terakhir. Bahkan pas pisah pun kode-kodeannya makin kenceng. Terharu :"

Anyway, semoga readers sekalian suka ya dengan ceritanya. Terima kasih banyak telah membacaaaa. Luv Luv Luv :*


End file.
